Shadow Fall
Shadow Fall is a 2005 Thriller starring Kel Alvarez Mino. Synopsis Shopkeeper Alesa Newham (Marla MacKenzie) is about to close her shop when three masked men, French (Vaughn Colt), Nicholls (Franky O'Donagh) and Farringdon (LaVaughn Shales) enter the store. French shoots Newham and the trio steal the money. It is revealed that Alesa Newham is the 8th victim of murders organized by Will Jackson (Rob Scarlett-Smith). Many more people are killed, including Mark Newham (Kel Alvarez Mino)'s brother Jackson (Amego Adredo) and his wife Laila (Okhweta Newes). The next day, Jackson, armed with a sniper rifle, shoots Mark's neighbour Moira (Christine Astley) in the head. Farringdon and fellow gang member Colhatch (Jai North) approach Mark's daughters, and stab them. Outraged and distraught, Mark decides to fight back. After his colleague Kaarl (Frankes van Jerhoeven) said he saw two men wearing red tracksuits, Mark searches for them. He recognises them as Colhatch and Farringdon, who often came round to Mark's house to steal money. They said they would murder his children. Armed with two knives, Mark throws the first one into Farringdon's throat, and stabs Colhatch. In what was described as revenge, Detective Jason Bridge (Colm Mitchell) is assigned to look into the case. Bridge takes Mark to court, and Mark is given a bail for three weeks. The court makes the mistake of knowing that gang members could kill Mark or vice versa, and Mark begins his campaign. Seeing 4 members about to kill 3 people, Mark, again armed with two knives, decides to act. One gang member approaches him, but Mark strangles him. He breaks another's neck, and repeats the process given to Farringdon and Colhatch by throwing a knife into one's neck, and stabbing the other. Two of the people are Mark's neighbours Rachel and Joey Monaghan (Carla Simmonds, Dave Jackup) and the other is 21 year old Nick Hayes (Frans van Delleden). Hayes reveals that he is the assistant of Ex-Army renegade gun dealer Corporal Howell (Carl Colt) and shows him his places. Howell lets Mark take 3 guns for free, as he is a long-term rival of Jackson and his crew. Mark takes two shotguns and a pistol, and also buys an assault-rifle, a sub-machine gun and 2 revolvers. Mark takes them and begins hunting gang members. While he is hunting, Jeppo (Tel Mellor) and MacGlenn (Joe McTavish) approach Rachel and Joey and murder them outside their house. Driving along, Mark finds MacGlenn smoking outside a garage. He takes out his assault rifle and shoots MacGlenn. Nicholls, who is inside the garage, thinks MacGlenn is messing about and comes out to investigate. Mark subsequently shoots Nicholls in the head. He then finds Miller (Duke Andrews) standing around and kills him. He also enters an apartment block and shoots Price (Rob Jones) twice. He then learns of Corporal Howell the location of Will Jackson's base. He is called by his wife Aaliyah (Jaira Kwesi) saying that she won't be back until late. Mark then travels to the gang's base. It is revealed that Det. Bridge is working alongside Jackson and his gang and is corrupt. At the base, Mark takes one shotgun and a pistol and revolver, and shoots Jeppo, who is standing outside, with the shotgun. He then finds French, Jackson's deputy and shoots him in the head with the shotgun. He kicks down a door and finds Jackson with a knife to Aaliyah's throat. Jackson reveals he is working with Det. Bridge, and slits Aaliyah's throat. Mark shoots Jackson, and makes his way to Det. Bridge. He finds him trying to call Jackson, and Mark subsequently kills him. With all his family lost, Mark, drives off into the sunset, to kill more gangs in revenge for all lost by gangs. Deaths on Shadow Fall Cast *Kel Alvarez Mino as Mark Newham, the main character and vigilante *Rob Scarlett-Smith as Will Jackson, the gang leader and killer of Newham's family *Jaira Kwesi as Aaliyah Newham, Mark's wife *Vaughn Colt as French, gang member *Tel Mellor as Jeppo, gang member *Duke Andrews as Miller, gang member *Rob Jones as Price, gang member *Kayleigh Anderson as Seya Newham, Mark's daughter *Ada Newlett-Mitchell as Sonya Newham, Mark's daughter *Colm Mitchell as Det. Jason Bridge, lead detective in the cases involving Newham's family deaths *Carl Colt as Corporal Howell, a renegade arms dealer *Franky O'Donagh as Nicholls, gang member *Joe McTavish as MacGlenn, gang member *Dave Jackup as Joey Monaghan, Mark's neighbour *Carla Simmonds as Rachel Monaghan, Mark's neighbour *Christine Astley as Moira, Mark's neighbour *Frans Van Delleden as Nick Hayes, Corporal Howell's assistant *Frankes van Jerhoeven as Kaarl van Blonkelaar, Mark's colleague *Jai North as Colhatch, gang member *LaVaughn Shales as Farringdon, gang member Uncredited *Will Sullivan as Gang Member #1 *Tom Jacobs as Gang Member #2 *Robbie Dale as Gang Member #3 *Johnny Cale as Gang Member #4 *Okhwetha Newes as Laila Newham, Mark's sister-in-law *Amego Adredo as Jackson Newham, Mark's brother *Marla MacKenzie as Alesa Newham, Mark's cousin Category:Films